Passing the Torch
by Dukeofnachos
Summary: While musing on his invisibility, Canada is interrupted by Sealand. After this, strange things start to happen. People start talking to Canada, people start inviting him to things and Canada just feels out of place when he's included. But wait... Who is Sealand again?


I don't own Hetalia.

**I turned this fic in at the writer's club at my school. I got no feedback. So review and fix that for me.**  
####################################

_"Who're you?"_

_"I'm Canada."_

Canada, ignored as always, sat boredly as people walked past, not even noticing him. He sighed. It was truly a curse to not be noticed yet notice everything else. A curse he would do much anything to lift. Then again, when he was noticed he was mistaken for America, which was quickly becoming irritating. He didn't blame his brother, but the other man's trouble did affect him, which was why he was coming very close to not making him pancakes in the morning any more. The fact that he didn't even realize it frustrated Canada even more.

Though a few people _did_ notice him once in a while. France, for instance rarely forgot him. America didn't forget him anymore than he forgot to pick up Mexico on the way to his house for pancakes, which wasn't often. Prussia was at his house for pancakes as much as Mexico and America, sometimes even driving the other two there, so he didn't forget him any more than America. Mexico had never really forgotten him, at least not noticeably. So out of every nation and even his own family, there were all of four people who noticed he existed on a daily basis.

Usually sitting near the fountain in one of America's parks would relax him, but today the soothing sound did nothing to distract him from the fact that he would always just be plain quiet unnoticeable Canada instead of brave Canada, or smart Canada, or hell, even Canada the sidekick. He pulled Kumajiro closer to his chest and looked around. He really hoped France didn't forget that they were supposed to meet here.

"Hello there! I'm Sealand!"

The voice jerked him out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times before looking down at the boy in front of him. He was ten at the oldest, all dressed up in his little sailor suit, with the presence of a micro-nation. Canada blinked a few more times and looked around. There was no one else he could be talking to. "Y-you're talking to me?"

Sealand gave a grin at the fact he even got a response. "Of course I am. Who else would I be talking to?"

Canada resisted the urge to bury his face in Kumajiro's head. "Well n-not a lot of people talk to me. What did you say your name was? Sealand?" The boy nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Sealand. I'm Canada."

The words tasted strange when he said them, which confused him. It wasn't as if he'd never said them before. He had to repeat them numerous times throughout the day. But now, he realized, was the first time in years, decades even, that they were an introduction instead of a reminder. "It's nice to meet you too, Mister Canada. I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Canada asked. No one had wondered anything about him in a long time.

"I was wondering… what's it like to be your own nation? Did you have to have a revolution? What was it like?" The younger male excitedly asked him. Canada looked at his hopeful face and couldn't bring himself to answer truthfully. He really didn't know. All the paperwork and things the other nations did, yes. He knew _all about_ that. But when it came to everything else, he was at a loss. He wasn't really the best person to ask about this.

"Well, being a nation is… nice, I guess. Most of the others are really nice. I could do without the paperwork, though." The quiet man answered. Sealand nodded as if this had been the answer he was expecting. "I didn't really have a revolution. I just kinda asked nicely and then Britain let me go."

The micro-nation seemed to deflate a little at that last part. Had he been expecting some kind of epic battle where he turns into a ninja pirate and takes out Britain's army of Decepticons? If only reality worked that way. "How come I never see you talking to anyone?"

Canada frowned, and for a moment, Sealand thought he'd upset his new friend already. "I… I-it's because…" Canada stuttered. "They don't really know I'm here. I'm kind of invisible."

"That's so cool!"

Whatever the boy was about to say next was interrupted by a phone in his pocket going off.

"_I am your green underwear/that has a hole in it/we go back a long way/you should wear me/because we are friends together!"_

"Sorry Mister Canada! Mama Finland is calling." Just as the boy turned around to run, he suddenly stopped. "Mister Canada? Do you think I'll become a great country like you?"

Canada gave a warm smile. "Anything is possible."

This seemed to satisfy the boy. He happily skipped away.

And even then, there was a disturbance in the force.

* * *

I know. Starting something new is not a good way to start revamping everything. I apologize. But really, review. Please.


End file.
